


Dance

by TenSpencerRiedPlease



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pole Dancing, Prompt Fic, Smut, like literally this is just a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/pseuds/TenSpencerRiedPlease
Summary: “Why is this surprising? I had a stripper plane,” Tony says and Steve gives him a look. Yeah, not his proudest moment either but they all make mistakes and in the grand theme of things that’s probably one of his lesser mistakes.“Isn’t the point of a stripper plane not to be the one stripping?” Bucky asks, squinting in confusion.Tony sighs. “I’m curious by nature, asked the girls to teach me a thing or two."Steve raises an eyebrow, “how much did you pick up? Knowledge-wise,” he clarifies.





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I got a prompt and it turned out really long so I decided to post here too. I'm not 100% on how it turned out, but it's a somethin lol.
> 
> The sex includes some mild dehumanization, slight feminization, and double penetration because that's where my lil rat brain went, I suppose.

“Why is this surprising? I had a stripper plane,” Tony says and Steve gives him a _look_. Yeah, not his proudest moment either but they all make mistakes and in the grand theme of things that’s probably one of his lesser mistakes.

“Isn’t the point of a stripper plane not to be the one stripping?” Bucky asks, squinting in confusion.

Tony sighs. “I’m curious by nature, asked the girls to teach me a thing or two and let me tell you anyone who thinks pole dancing is some kind of lower job or whatever the fuck needs to try it themselves. That’s some damn hard work,” he says. But he’s also a perfectionist so once he’d learned it was difficult to keep on a pole and also look sexy all without dying he had to learn. And doing it in the air is harder so honestly props to the strippers. Tony still thinks he should be slapped but you know, they did hard work.

Steve raises an eyebrow, “how much did you pick up? Knowledge-wise,” he clarifies.

Tony raises an eyebrow, “why are you asking, solider?” he asks, winking.

“Because you on a pole is the sexiest thing since sliced bread,” Bucky tells him,  then frowns. “I don’t really think sliced bread is sexy,” he mumbles.

“Wow, today is a day of experiences, Bucky wants to fuck bread. Interesting,” Tony says. Bucky looks appropriately embarrassed and Steve shakes his head.

“I was just curious,” he says, “because you don’t seem the type.”

Bucky rolls his eyes, “stop lying, we all know you want to see him dance,” he tells Steve. Steve gives him a dirty look. “He does, he’s just too shy to say it,” he tells Tony.

He doesn’t actually think that’s a false assessment, but he’s all for making Steve work for it. “I have a fair amount of knowledge, but I do better in heels,” he says, knowing that’s one of Steve’s hot spots. He has no idea, poor fucker is still half stuck in the Catholic church he grew up in despite rejecting a lot of the shittier teachings that particular church had handed out. But Tony isn’t an idiot and Bucky is a lot more open about his likes and dislikes, which happen to align with Steve’s pretty nicely.

“You can dance in heels?” Steve asks and Tony shrugs.

“I got told you don’t dance without heels. Almost died a sold eight times,” he admits. Once Pepper got to witness it and she laughed so hard he’d actually ended up offended. Now he realizes he was being stupid but at the time all two and a half of his feelings were hurt.

Bucky grins, looking him up and down. “Got any heels lying around?” he asks.

“Any in green?” Steve asks and Tony’s eyebrow goes up again. Steve’s cheeks turn a little red. “I know you like red, but I think you look pretty in green,” he says a little shyly.

“He looks good in any color, glad we established that. Now can we see you dance or what?” Bucky asks. Steve jabs him in the side with his finger. “Oh stop playing like you’ve got noble things running around your rat brain, we all know you’re picturing Tony on a pole in green heels so shut it and help a guy out here,” he says.

Steve raises an eyebrow, “do you want me to shut it or help you out, Buck?”

“If you boys stop fighting I’ll consider giving you a show,” Tony tells him, laughing when the immediately shut up and turn to face him. He grins, “that’s what I thought. You two should leave me in charge- I’m obviously meant to be the brains of this operation,” he says.

**

They’re both sitting in chairs Tony set up in front of a pole and Steve has no idea where he got it or why its in the middle of what looks like an office space but he’s not about to complain either. Tony takes his sweet ass time gracing them with his presence, something Bucky whines about. “Shush, we’re lucky to get anything at all,” he says and Bucky rolls his eyes.

“Dream bigger,” he tells Steve.

“Pretty sure dreams don’t get bigger than Tony,” he points out. Rich, a literal genius, attractive and not just in the average way- Tony could be in _movies_  he’s so attractive, and better than all of that he gets his weird relationship with Bucky. Actually he does one better than get it, he accepts it and knows they’re something of a package deal. Can’t date one without the other and Tony took that knowledge in easily, enthusiastically even. And unlike everyone else they’ve been with he never got jealous of their relationship but maybe that’s because he seems to understand how they feel. They love each other, but they aren’t in love with each other. It’s just that they share things, everything really, and ideally that would extend to romance.

And Tony is pretty much every ideal thing Steve can imagine to an extreme, really. Bucky hums for a moment and shrugs, “guess you got a point there. Still though, you don’t learn a guy like Tony knows how to dance and decide ‘hm, maybe.’ This is a once and a lifetime thing.”

A laugh sounds from the doorway and they both look over, “you two are so dramatic. I’m not going anywhere, this is hardly once in a lifetime. At least for you guy,” Tony tells them. Steve looks Tony over, licking his lips at what he finds. He doesn’t need to look over to Bucky to know he’s reacted the same way, either.

Tony leans in the doorway wearing a pair of green velvet heels that Steve has never seen before, a tight pair of dark wash skinny jeans that have to be restrictive not that Steve cares given the way they hug Tony’s legs in all the right places, a white button down, a green bowtie, and a black jacket that Steve is certain must belong to Pepper given the distinctly feminine cut. The look is androgynous in the truest of manners given the blend of feminine and masculine.

“Where the hell were you hiding _that_?” Bucky asks, voicing Steve’s thoughts.

“In the closet neither of you boys spend much time in,” he says and they exchange a look.

“We’re raiding that later,” Bucky says and Steve nods. Tony laughs at the two of them and makes his way over to the pole they’re sitting in front of. It’s obvious he’s spent a lot of time in heels given how gracefully he moves and Steve licks his lips at that too.

One of Steve’s favorite things about Tony is how aware of his body he is. Steve grew up skinny, and by the time he hit that growth spurt and outgrew a lot of his childhood health issues he had a skewed perception of his body that he still hasn’t gotten over. But Tony, he knows he’s attractive and he’s unashamed of it either. Some people call it arrogant but the way he carries himself _knowing_  what he looks like to other people is a trait Steve finds intoxicating. On a pole it’s that much better.

Tony moves purposefully, slowly, ever aware of how he’s moving and also who he’s moving _for_. It’s not the kind of thing Steve has seen in strip clubs, not that he frequents them. Tony moves sensually, softly, letting the sexiness come from him rather than some strange notion that sexiness is related to ass shaking.

Bucky leans over and flicks his ear and Steve waves him off, giving him an irritated look. “You should see your face right now,” he says, snickering. Steve gives him a mocking look and turns back to Tony, who walks over and stoops a bit to reach him thanks to the extra height in the heels and Steve’s sitting down.

He leans in and kisses Steve softly but shoos him off when he tries to pull him in closer. “Impatient,” Tony tells him, shaking his head.

“If you saw your ass in those jeans you’d be impatient too,” Bucky tells him, reaching out for him but Tony flits away. “What? No kiss for me?” he asks.

Tony shakes his head, “no because you’re rude,” he says and Steve grins at Bucky.

“Sucker,” he says, snickering. Bucky gives him a hilariously unimpressed look for it too.

“This is discrimination,” Bucky says and Tony raises an eyebrow.

“On what account, honey?” he asks.

“This is because I’m Jewish,” Bucky says, narrowing his eyes.

Tony squints, “what?” he asks as Steve starts laughing.

“Ignore him and go back to dancing,” Steve says, earning another flick to the ear from Bucky.

“Being excluded like this is antisemetic,” he mumbles, crossing his arms and looking away. Tony shakes his head fondly and goes back to his dance, tossing his jacket at Bucky, who lets it hang on his head for a few moments until Steve rolls his eyes and pulls it off.

Tony goes back to dancing and Steve leans forward, watching his movements closely. Even mostly clothed Tony is dead sexy, probably that awareness of his looks, but when he strips the shirt off too the remaining look is an improvement. The contrast between the dark pants and his pale skin is stunning- the same contrast is there between his dark eyes and hair with his light skin tone. Steve has always found Tony’s particular combination of features striking and the small bit of color in the form of green heels works nicely too. Probably purposeful on Tony’s part, he’s good with style and when it comes to making himself look appealing, well.

“Jesus, how’d we get so lucky?” Bucky murmurs and yeah no shit. Tony is a walking fantasy for both of them and fitting one person’s fantasies is impossible, but two? Tony does the impossible all the time and this, Steve supposes, is yet another example.

Steve has enough of the teasing when Tony decides to touch himself. He stands, pulling Tony into a kiss that he melts into instantly. “If you want to be touched,” Steve tells him, “we’re happy to oblige.”

“Don’t use big words in sexy situations, Steve, and get out of the way,” Bucky tells him. Steve kisses Tony again, waving Bucky off somewhat successfully until Tony takes pity on him and pulls away a little, turning towards Bucky. Steve takes advantage of his free neck, nipping at it while Tony shivers under his touch. “Get out of here you damn selfish prick,” Bucky tells him, doing his best to shove Steve out of his way.

“You’re the one being selfish,” Steve tells him.

“Am not, you’ve been hogging all his attention,” Bucky whines at him.

Tony, delighted to be the center of attention, laughs. “Calm down boys, there’s plenty of me to go around,” Tony tells them. He turns in Steve’s grasp, pressing his back to Steve’s chest and extending an arm to Bucky. He happily steps forward, crowding into Tony’s space and kissing him softly for a moment but the passion picks up quick as Bucky twines his fingers through Tony’s hair and reaches around with his other hand, gripping Tony’s ass. 

Steve smacks the hand away, “keep out of my space,” he tells Bucky, who promptly flips him off. “Don’t give me that, you were just whining about being a hog.” He does this every time and he’s always an unrepentant jackass about it. Damn Bucky. Steve shakes his head though, refocusing on the expanse of skin in front of him, and especially on Tony’s ass. Bucky wasn’t kidding about what the pants did for his figure and Steve traces over the jeans, admiring the way they look.

“Jesus Christ, stop staring and give the guy a little appreciating, Steve,” Bucky tells him.

He looks up and rolls his eyes at Bucky, “if you don’t shut your yap I’ll stick a sock in it,” he tells him.

“Oh bullshit you-” Steve shoves his stripped off sock into Bucky’s mouth and he makes a gagging noise, removing it fast. “You dirty fucker!” he says and Steve spins Tony back around, kissing him again while he flips Bucky off.

He picks Tony up, hands under his thighs for support, and starts to carry him off when Bucky lets out another indignant noise. Tony pulls out of the kiss for a moment to look over Steve’s shoulder, “brush your teeth before you come back, I don’t want to kiss sock mouth,” he tells Bucky and Steve laughs.

“Dickhead!” Bucky calls after him but Steve is unrepentant.

When they get to the bedroom Tony wiggles a little to be let down, reminding Steve of a cat a little bit, so he releases him. Tony pulls away from the kiss and steers Steve towards the bed until the back of his legs hit the mattress and he pushes. Steve lets himself fall, grinning when Tony immediately climbs onto him and kisses him again. He pets down Tony’s back, over his thighs, his hips. “You are so gorgeous,” he tells Tony, nipping at his bottom lip.

Tony grins, “I think so too,” he says.

“Be a lot prettier in my lap than his,” Bucky says, reappearing. “‘Specially since he’s such a damn sneak.”

“Can’t help it,” Steve says, “not when he looks like that.”

“He looks like that all the damn time,” Bucky says.

Steve shrugs, “you said it,” he says and Tony laughs.

“Why is it that you two aways have to pull this when you know I’ll give you both what you need, hmm?” Tony asks, trailing a finger along Steve’s jaw before he shifts and carefully turns around so he’s straddling Steve but facing Bucky. He’s still wearing those heels and Steve feels them, hand curling up Tony’s ankle. “Knew you’d like these,” Tony tells him. “Bought them for you, actually.”

“How come he gets all the presents?” Bucky mumbles, pouting.

Tony laughs, “you’re a simple man to please- all I need is my birthday suit. Steve’s an artist, he like things visually interesting.” Well, he’s got a point. Not that Steve wouldn’t be happy with a naked Tony, really, because he absolutely would be. But he’s always pleased when Tony shakes things up a little visually. It’s not hard when he looks the way he does.

“I like things visually interesting,” Bucky says and Steve snorts.

“Do not- Tony’s right, you’re simple,” he tells him.

Bucky makes an offended noise, “see how he treats me? He doesn’t deserve presents.”

“Oh I’ve gotten a thing or two for you, Bucky. I just haven’t gotten a good chance to show you,” Tony tells him.

His words attract both Bucky and Steve’s attention. “Like what?” they asks in sync and Tony laughs.

“Always so eager with you two,” he says.

“Well what did you get?” Bucky asks, kind of proving Tony’s point.

“Lingerie mostly,” he says.

“Anything to match the shoes?” Steve asks and Bucky gives him an annoyed look.

“Gift was for me, not you, asshole,” he says and Tony shakes his head at them.

“Incidentally yes- don’t look at me like that Buck, I can please two people at once and I like matching sets.” Yeah, matching is a weird thing with Tony not that Steve minds. His eye for design is always a pleasure to watch in action. Bucky’s a heathen and takes it all for granted.

“Why aren’t you wearing _that_?” Bucky asks, disappointed and honestly what an ungrateful shit.

“Didn’t want Steve to have a heart attack, hmm,” he looks over his shoulder and grins at him and yeah, he probably would have died on the spot but at least he’d go happy.

“Shit, next time risk it I’m sad I’m missing out,” Bucky says, stepping forward and pulling Tony’s attention back to him. Tony reaches out to him and pulls him in, kissing him softly not that Bucky accepts that. He wraps an arm around Tony  and drags him closer- half out of Steve’s lap- and grips Tony’s hair, tilting his head the way he wants it. Tony makes a pleased noise and wraps an arm around Bucky’s neck, settling his other hand on his hip to balance himself.

Steve reaches out and pulls Tony back some, earning an irritated noise out of Bucky for his efforts but Bucky can eat it. “If you weren’t over there hogging him you wouldn’t be in this mess,” Steve scolds.

Bucky snorts and pulls away from Tony, who takes advantage of this and kisses his way down Bucky’s neck. “You started it,” Bucky tells him.

“Feel a little neglected?” Tony asks, nipping at the underside of Bucky’s jaw. Bucky nods, acting like he’s a fuckin’ wounded dog or something and Steve rolls his eyes.

“He so has not been neglected,” he mumbles. “Now I’m being neglected.”

“Now you know how I feel,” Bucky tells him before turning his attention back to Tony. Some people might say he should be jealous, that it’s natural and yeah that’s true. But Steve has never been jealous of Bucky- plenty of other people have pissed him off with their obvious flirtations with Tony but he and Bucky have an understanding. Plus, though he has no meaningful attraction to Bucky sexually, he is objectively hot. And Tony kissing anyone is hot to watch. Okay, actually only Bucky gets that privilege, but it doesn’t change that the way Tony kisses Bucky is sexy in a way that’s impossible to describe to people who don’t get it.

He pets up Tony’s thighs to his waist, head tilted as he examines Tony’s figure. Slight, but well muscled from all his time in the lab though not anything like Steve or Bucky’s body types. He’s fucking gorgeous is what he is. When he pulls away from Bucky some the movement catches Steve’s attention. “How about a solution that doesn’t leave anyone left out, hmm?” he asks, voice lower than normal. Husky. Fuck, he sounds good like that.

Steve pets down his thighs again. “What’ve you got in mind, baby?” he asks.

Tony half turns to face him, grinning, and Steve knows this is gunna be good. “How about you both fuck me?” It’s a question, technically, but he more states the suggestion than asks about it.

“Yes,” Steve says, propping himself up on one elbow. Behind Tony Bucky raises an eyebrow.

“I’ve known you, what, thirty six years? And yet you’re still a bag full of surprises,” he says, shaking his head.

Steve frowns, “the hell makes you think I wouldn’t be into this?” he asks. “Who the hell _isn’t_?” 

Bucky shrugs, “I’ve never really thought about it,” he says and that can’t possibly be right.

“You’ve never thought about fucking Tony with me?” he asks, not quite able to grasp that. 

Tony laughs, “to be fair, we don’t really do three ways that often,” he points out. Mostly because its a lot of work or, like this, lack of planning gone mostly right.

“Doesn’t matter- that’s on like my top three things to try list,” Steve says. “Has been since I was like… fuck, I don’t know, fifteen.”

Bucky’s eyebrows fly back up in shock. “You’ve wanted to fuck someone with me for _that_  long and never said anything?” He sounds surprised but he shouldn’t be. Took him a long time to even admit that they had the kind of relationship that was inseparable but not romantic or sexual. Then they had to find someone who understood that and honestly that took until two years ago and Tony was the best kind of fluke. There wasn’t really a lot of time to bring up random sex fantasies that involve Bucky. Truthfully there isn’t even many. Actually, this might be the only one that involves him in a meaningful way and he’s after the experience, which technically doesn’t need Bucky. Its just that he’d prefer it because they know each other so well. Saves a lot of guesswork.

“Yeah. How’d you figure this out?” he asks Tony, who shrugs.

“I looked up your porn history,” he says like this is a normal thing people do.

“Tony, don’t look at people’s histories, that’s fucking creepy,” he says. Not that he’s complaining about it now, really.

Tony rolls his eyes, “ _porn_  history, I kept my nose out of everything else. Obviously. But you’re not forthcoming about what you like in bed and this takes out the fucking guesswork. You’d be surprised what he spends the most time on,” Tony tells Bucky, grinning. 

Bucky snorts, “well shit, now I’m curious. Can’t say I’ve ever ever cared about that before,” he says, shaking his head.

“You two are weird- you fuck the same guy and don’t know what the other likes in bed? Pitiful,” Tony says mournfully.

“I know plenty about what Bucky likes in bed,” Steve says in his defense. He does, actually, because Bucky isn’t really shy about what he likes nor is he shy about asking for it.

“Yeah, I assumed you watched wholesome feminist porn until Tony broke the news that you’re a dirty bitch,” Bucky says and Steve flips him off.

“You can watch dirty porn that’s still feminist,” Steve mumbles and Tony laughs.

“Its funny because it’s true, at least in Steve’s case. Seriously though, we aren’t going to judge,” Tony says.

“Yeah, Tony had a stripper plane. If anyone is begging for judgement its him,” Bucky points out.

“Thanks to the strippers we’re about to get the fuck of a lifetime, show some damn respect,” Steve tells Bucky, prompting Tony to throw his head back and laugh.

“That wasn’t the strippers, that was your search history. Props to the strippers for giving you some moves though, they taught you well,” Bucky says, at least giving credit where it’s due.

Tony grins, “so we gunna do this or not?” he asks, leaning back into Steve a little.

He nods, kissing Tony’s shoulder, “hell yeah,” he murmurs. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Bucky nod as well.

*

Shit, there’s a lot of things Bucky prepared himself for in life and yeah, he definitely spent too long on preparing to die in quick sand, but this situation right here? He never prepared himself for this and he doesn’t know if that’s good or bad. Scratch that- its good. It’s real damn good because Tony is a fucking thing of beauty riding dick even if it’s not his. Yet. Because apparently Steve’s been hiding fantasies from them and they’re way more dirty than Bucky would expect though he knows Steve would resent the word ‘dirty’. He’s got nothing better for it though and he doesn’t give a shit what word is used- its hot regardless.

He crawls in close, unsure how to start this given his lack of experience here, but eager nonetheless. Tony is still wearing those heels- Steve insisted and there’s another thing he didn’t see coming- and Bucky has to admit they look good. ‘Course Tony can make anything look good. “What, you gunna stare all day or fuckin do something?” Steve asks, pulling Bucky’s attention away from Tony’s footwear.

He rolls his eyes, “give me a damn minute, not like I’ve ever done this before,” he says. 

Tony slows his movements, earning an upset noise from Steve for his efforts and he half turns. “You need a guide or what?” he asks and Bucky raises an eyebrow.

“You’ve done this before?” he asks. He shouldn’t be surprised- Steve might seem like vanilla sex and cuddles afterwards but Tony definitely sits on the more open and kinky end of the spectrum.

He grins, “once or twice,” he says.

Bucky swears to fucking god his mouth goes dry. Out of habit he looks over to Steve, who’s had a similar reaction. Tony, aware of the affect he’s having, looks pleased with himself the way he always does when he manages to make them react this way.

“Guess I don’t have to ask if you can handle it, then,” he murmurs.

“That’s what had you moving slowly?” Tony asks, raising an eyebrow. “Baby, if there’s a will there’s a way, even if I had no experience here I’d fucking figure it out.” 

Bucky shrugs, “well, you’re the genius,” he murmurs.

“Damn right I am now hurry up,” he tells Bucky. Steve’s interest peaks too as he shifts a little to look around Tony. Yeah, okay, this is new but new is good and he knows Tony is good. Steve’s not bad either, but not really the person he wants to fuck here. He bites his lip for a moment before shuffling as close as he needs and shifting Tony a bit. He cooperates with Bucky and moves the way he wants him to. “You gunna fuck him or what?” Steve asks, impatient.

“Jesus, who died and left your crusty ass in charge?” Bucky asks.

“No one, I gave myself this position so hurry it the fuck up. You know how good Tony is,” he says and hell yeah he does.

“Aw, you talk about me when I’m not around?” Tony asks.

Bucky laughs, “you’re a celebrity so yeah. But the good stuff, that we keep to ourselves.” No one needs to know Tony’s skills in bed should be the eighth wonder of the world anyways.

“Yeah, yeah, we talk about you. You’re great. Bucky, hurry up,” Steve says, waving a hand around. Bucky flips him off and Tony decides to take the opportunity to distract Steve with kisses. He takes the bait because he’s Steve and even if he has some interesting fantasies he’s still sweet and a sucker for kisses during sex. Bucky watches for a moment but Tony’s small hip movements are a lot more captivating and Steve’s got a point about hurrying this up so he puts a hand on Tony’s hip to still him.

It takes a little effort on his part, Tony is tight regardless of experience, but when he gets in. “Jesus _fuck_ ,” he whispers harshly. Steve is moaning into Tony’s mouth and he can feel Tony’s shivers of pleasure even if he isn’t vocalizing it at the moment. He moves a little, wants to know how it feels, and he sucks in a noise of pleasure because _shit_  that’s good.

Tony pulls away from Steve and rearranges himself and that movement is good too. Steve is gripping the sheets hard, panting as Tony moves but once he gets settled, hands placed on Steve’s chest for balance, and starts moving faster Steve’s pants turn to moans. Bucky grabs Tony’s hips, guiding his movements so they’re just right. “Oh _fuck_  you need to tell us about your fantasies more, Steve,” Bucky tells him.

“Didn’t- didn’t think Tony would be into it,” he manages to get out, biting his lip when Tony moves just right.

“You kidding? You think I wouldn’t want to ride you two like this? Fuck, that’s been a fantasy of mine since I met you two,” he says. He lets out a string of swear words as they manage to fuck into him just right and Bucky will never tire of that, watching the way Tony’s eyes roll back in his head a little when he hits the sweet spot.

“Shit, next time _you_  tell us about your fantasies,” Bucky says. Tony sure shit isn’t shy about them either, not like Steve, so he has no excuse.

Tony lets out a breathy laugh, “didn’t think Steve would be into it,” he says.

“We share everything, Tony, the fuck makes you think I’d be opposed to sharing  you ass?” Steve asks. Good point.

“‘Specially when we both know how good you are,” he tells Tony, nuzzling at your shoulder. He bites his lip as Tony moves just the right way, “fuck, I wish you could feel yourself like this. You have no idea how god damn _amazing_  you feel on my dick,” he murmurs to Tony.

“Fuckin’ right?” Steve says. This is really the only place he swears this much, which says something even though Bucky isn’t so sure what that is. “You feel damn good wrapped around us like this,” Steve tells him, detangling his fingers from the sheets to pet Tony’s thighs. One hand drops lower, running over Tony’s ankle to the heel still on his foot, feeling at the material there.

“Like the way we feel inside you, hmm?” Bucky asks Tony. He huffs out a small affirmative and Bucky shakes his head. “You want more of this?” he asks as he thrusts back in. Tony nods, a little vigorous in the action. “Coulda had more if you said somethin’ sooner,” Bucky tells him. He gets the unexpected result of _Steve_  moaning at that but Tony does too, biting his lip.

“Hey, stop that. Wanna hear you,” Steve tells him. “You always make all these pretty noises when you’re fucked right.”

Yeah, he does, and he’s always damn enthusiastic in his participation too. “Yeah,” Bucky agrees, “wanna hear how good we make you feel,” he says.

Tony lets out a moan and leans back a little, still letting Bucky control his motions. He wonders if Tony knows how hot that is, the way he lets himself be used. That thought alone has him concentrating on holding back because he wants this to last at least a little longer. “Always wondered what you two would feel like inside me, how I’d feel stretched around both of you,” he tells them. Steve’s breath hitches and his fingers curl around Tony’s thigh tightly.

“ _Fuck_ , Tony,” Steve murmurs.

“How’s this holding up to your fantasies, gorgeous?” Bucky asks.

Tony laughs softly, “no fantasy could ever live up to you two fucking me like this,” he says. “So fucking _good_ ,” he adds.

“ _God_ , you too,” Steve tells him. “Can’t believe you managed to take both of us.” 

“Sure you can,” Bucky says, “he always makes fucking him an experience- this wouldn’t be any different, hmm Tony?” 

“Guess not,” Tony says. “But mostly I was in this for me.”

Steve laughs, “no, you like knowing how good we think you are too much to be in it for just you. You think we’d find you better like this, with each other?” he asks.

“‘Course he did, s’why he’s me set the pace. You like me using you like this?” he asks. Steve moans, fingers tightening on Tony’s thigh again.

“You letting us use you?” he asks. _Definitely_  not something Bucky would have thought Steve would be into. Today is a day of surprises.

“Yeah,” Tony says, “like it when people use me for their pleasure.” Bucky bites his lip hard and slows Tony’s movements because _Jesus_  he needs recovery time from a confession like that. Steve smacks his arm, drawing attention away from him trying not to come on the spot.

“Move faster,” he says and Bucky huffs out a laugh.

“You close?” he asks and Steve snorts.

“You think I can just hear shit like that and no lose it? Faster,” he instructs. Bucky obliges and he’s still trying to hold back for at least a little longer because this is damn excellent and he doesn’t quite want to give up the experience just yet. “How the fuck is it that you manage to fulfill every fantasy I have? Including ones I didn’t know I had?” Steve asks.

Hell yeah, it’s so true. “Swear to _god_  we made you in a mold or something because you’re always exactly what we want,” he tells Tony. “Always the best fuckin thing to happen to us.”

“Yeah, letting us use you like this, making one of my biggest sexual fantasies a reality. Didn’t even need to ask,” Steve says.

“Never need to ask Tony to be good, he’s always the fuckin best,” Bucky says. Tony moans, biting his lip. “Don’t do that,” Bucky tells him, “don’t hold back. You know we wanna hear you.”

“Mhm,” Steve confirms, “wanna hear you be good for us hmm.”

“Yeah, wanna know we’re using our toy right,” Bucky says, idea striking him at the last minute. It works because Tony lets out a string of swear words in Italian as he moans. He catches his name and Steve’s but doesn’t understand a damn lick of the rest. But he doesn’t need to, Tony’s body says it all. 

“You like the way we fuck into you like this, doll?” Steve asks. That’s a fuckin stroke of genius, really, running with the toy theme but also making it a term of endearment.

“So much,” Tony gasps out. “Knew this would be worth it.”

“‘Course it is baby, isn’t that what you’re here for? Makin’ it worth our while?” Bucky asks. “You’re here for us, so we can take what we want, hmm?”

“Yeah,” Tony agrees, “take it.” Bucky bites his lip but this time he can’t hold back because that’s too damn good. Steve must agree because he lets out a loud moan too while Tony pants, riding them both out.

*

Steve is staring at the ceiling presumably in shock and its cute. Bucky is on Tony’s other side petting him lightly while he waves a hand over Steve’s face. “I think I might have killed him.”

Bucky presses a kiss to his shoulder, “its fine, he died happy. Wanna tell us more about that thing you’ve got for being used?” he asks, nipping at the skin above his shoulder blade.

Tony doesn’t blush easy but he blushes at that. It’s not… well he hadn’t meant to let that slip out but when it did, well. “I um- I’ve uh, always liked the idea of whomever I’m with using me for their pleasure. Like they don’t really care about my pleasure at all, they just want to use me to get off and that’s it.”

Finally Steve reacts, looking over at Tony with probably the most lustful look Tony has ever seen on his face. “Think you found another hot spot, baby,” Bucky tells him, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://tenspencerriedplease.tumblr.com/)


End file.
